This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A rotary device, such as a vane pump, often includes vanes mounted to a rotor that rotates inside a cavity. The vanes can be of variable length and/or tensioned to maintain contact with the cavity wall as the pump rotates. While known rotary devices have proven acceptable for their intended purpose, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains.